1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an actuator and a coil frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been known an actuator including: a coil for excitation; a rotor rotatably supported; a stator effecting a magnetic force on the rotor; a coil frame wound with the coil (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-61268)
Generally, a coil frame employed in such an actuator has a bobbin shape, and is assembled onto a leg portion of the stator.
Incidentally, the number of turns of the coil is increased, so that output of such an actuator is increased. However, as the number of turns of the coils is increased, the coil frame is lengthened and thickened. The space of the coil frame is increased, thereby increasing the size of the actuator.